A Heart's Story
by Chounette
Summary: [MMPR] What went through Jason's mind when Kim started to date Tommy? TommyKimJason [One shot]


**Title:** A Heart's Story  
**Author:** Marie  
**Pairing:** Tommy/Kim, unrequited Jason/Kim, implied Trini/Zack  
**Characters:** Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Word Count:** 1,693  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_.  
**Notes:** This fic was inspired by a true story. The first scene of the story is the end of _The Green Candle, Part 2_; I transcribed the whole dialogue myself, so some things might be slightly off. This is a one-shot.  
**Spoilers:** The end of _The Green Candle, part 2_  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** What went through Jason's mind when Kim started to date Tommy?

* * *

Tommy Oliver was in Angel Grove Park, running through a kata, when Kimberly Hart walked up. Upon seeing him, she stopped and smiled, observing him as he practiced. When Tommy finally sensed that he was being watched, he stopped and smiled when his gaze landed on her. She walked over.

"They said back at the Gym I could find you here," she told him.

Tommy jumped off the big rock he was standing on. "I like to practise in the outside sometimes. You know, smell the fresh air," he told her.

"How are you doing?" Kim asked softly.

"I'm hanging," Tommy answered. "I've been working on my karate, focusing on my shoolwork… I just try to keep busy, you know."

"We miss you," she said suddenly.

"Yeah, but you guys were a team long before I showed up. It will be back to normal before long," he replied.

Kim paused. "_I_ miss you," she finally said.

They stared shyly at each other for a moment, then suddenly Tommy leaned in and kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said.

Kim smiled softly. "Me too," she said.

"Now that's over with, I guess my next question will be a piece of cake," Tommy said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly, will you be my date for the dance Saturday night?" Tommy asked.

Kim turned around and grinned, although Tommy couldn't see it. His smile faded, replaced by a puzzled expression. "Well? Kimberly?"

Kim giggled and turned back, smiling. "I didn't want to get too easy for you! Of course I'll be your date for the dance."

"Yeah!" Tommy said softly, trying not to let his excitement shine through too much.

He picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing.

* * *

Jason Scott glanced up from his Chemistry homework as Kim bounced into the Youth Center, a huge grin splitting her face. 

"Hey Kim," he greeted as the petite brunette sat down in front of him. "Why so cheerful?"

"Well, I just went to see Tommy," Kim answered. "He was at the park - but anyway, guess what! He kissed me!"

Jason's smile dimished, slightly. "Yeah?"

Kim nodded cheerfully. "And that's not all! He asked me to the dance on Saturday!"

Those words shattered Jason's heart. The one thing he didn't want to happen was happening: Kim and Tommy were finally acting on the feelings they had for each other. Deep inside, he was heartbroken, but he managed to keep a straight face. "Finally!" he said with a forced smile. "Took you guys long enough to realize your mutual attraction."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, I'm happy he finally asked me out!" Kim giggled.

She was so happy about the prospect of going on a date with Tommy that she failed to notice the look of hurt and jealousy in her best friend's eyes. Kim was lost in thought; Jason took that opportunity to gather his stuff. Standing up, he lightly touched Kim's shoulder.

"Listen, I got to go. I've just remembered I had to do something for Dad… I'll catch you later, okay?"

Kim merely waved; she was already seeing herself at the dance, arriving at Tommy's arm. Jason shook his head sadly and walked out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Jason sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the trunk of the tree. The largest oak tree in Angel Grove Park was the place where he and his friends were going to think, which was exactly what Jason needed right now. His mind kept returning to an moment two days prior, when he was working out at the Youth Center. He was busy beating up a punching bag and Tommy had come up to him.

_Jason let out a short cry as he delivered what felt like the thousandth punch to the punching bag, sending it rocking back and forth from the ceiling, and waited a few seconds before lashing out at it again. He usually did this when he needed to let out some steam. At the current moment, he definitely had a lot of steam to let out._

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

The Red Ranger paused in his beating to glance at Tommy, who was walking up to him. "Hey Tommy," he said.

"I, um stopped by your house and your Mom told me you'd be here," Tommy said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I always come here during the week-end to work out," Jason explained, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the towel slung across his shoulders.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something," his friend said quietly.

Jason turned his full attention to him. "Shoot," he said as he gestured to a nearby table. They moved to sit.

"It's about Kimberly," Tommy started. Jason felt uneasiness creep into his stomach at these words, but said nothing. "I wanted to know… Is there anything between you two?" the former Green Ranger continued.

Jason wanted to scream, 'Yes! I love her!' but instead shook his head, because he knew Kim liked Tommy, not him. "Nope, nothing at all. We're just best friends. Just… friends," he said.

Tommy flashed him a smile. "So, you won't mind me asking Kim to that dance held Saturday night?"

Jason's heart sank. Literally. There go my chances to get her to go with me as friends_, he sighed inwardly._

"No problem," he said. "Go. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Tommy grinned and clapped Jason's shoulder. "Thanks, bro."

Jason forced a smile. "Anytime."

"Now, where could I find her?" Tommy said to himself.

Jason shrugged, not really caring. The later Tommy found Kim... "No idea. Try the mall," he joked.

Tommy laughed. "Thanks again, man. See you later," he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Yeah, see ya," Jason said, leaning his forehead against the cold metal of the table.

Well, at least Kim'll be happy_, he thought._

"And she _is_ happy," Jason said to himself.

She had been bugging him for the past two months about how she thought Tommy was cute and how she wished he'd ask her out… _Well, your wish is granted, princess_, he thought bitterly.

Still, the situation managed to amuse him a little. Kim was happier and bouncier than before, and Trini was currently being dragged to the mall for the third time in a row, helping her friend look for the perfect dress. The Yellow Ranger herself was going with Zack; Jason and Billy were the only ones without a date. Billy had opted out of the dance and planned to spend the evening working on a new invention of his instead.

_To go or not to go, that is the question_, Jason thought.

* * *

Jason stood near the food table, watching the couples dancing on the dance floor. Trini had finally convinced him to come: "We won't always be dancing," she'd told him. "Plus, there'll be plenty of single girls out there… You never know!"

She was well aware of his feelings for Kim, and was doing her best to cheer him up and make him see the bright side of things. Jason doubted he end up leaving the Youth Center with someone, but he'd agreed to come anyway. Now he sat at the bar, looking at everyone but Tommy and Kimberly dancing away somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey," said a soft voice to his left. He felt someone slide onto the stool next to his. He turned his head to see Trini smiling softly at him.

"Zack's on a bathroom break," the Yellow Ranger explained. "I thought I'd come and check up on you."

"I'm fine," Jason told her, unconvincingly. "Really."

"Jase, I've been watching you from out there. You're deliberately avoiding looking in their direction," Trini said.

"Well, it does hurt to see the person you like in the arms of someone else!" he nearly shouted.

Trini put a comforting hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her straight in the eye. "Jason, do me a favor. Look at them."

Trini's voice was soft, but hard; Jason had no choice but to obey. His gaze swept across the crowd of dancers until he finally found what he was looking for. Kim was beautiful in the pink mini-dress Trini had chosen for her. And from the look on Tommy's face, it was obvious he agreed with the choice of clothing.

"Well?" Trini's voice cut through his train of thought.

Jason briefly reported her gaze on her, then brought it back to Kim and Tommy. When he saw the happy grin splitting the Pink Ranger's face, he felt something unclench inside him.

"I'm in love with her," he finally told Trini. "Maybe I always will. But she likes Tommy, and judging by the look on her face, she's having a blast with him. I can't do anything about that. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy. I guess."

Trini smiled. "That's the Jason I know," she said, patting her shoulder. "There's plenty of fish in the ocean for you. You'll find your girl one day."

Jason smiled back at her. "I hope you're right," he told her.

"I'm always right!" Trini joked, playfully hitting him on the arm before looking over her shoulder. "Well, Zack's waiting for me. I should get back to him."

"Go," Jason said. "And thanks."

"Anytime," Trini said before jumping off the stool and walking to where Zack stood at the edge of the dance floor.

"Nice girl, hey?" Ernie commented from behind the bar.

Jason turned around to face him. "Yeah," he said. "She'd make a good psychologist."

"You know, I didn't mean to overhear, but there's something my mother always told me, and I think you need to hear it: "People cross paths, and sometimes they lose touch, but if it's meant to be, their paths will cross again". You never know what can happen, kid."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Setting his drink down, he slid off the stool and walked straight onto the dance floor, the words he'd told Trini still echoing in his mind. He knew he was right.

_As long as she's happy, I'll be happy._


End file.
